Princess of the Owls
by toshiya no koi
Summary: This is my take on Rinoa's life before where the game starts. It may become Squinoa in later chapters. Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story. They are property of Squaresoft. raises an angry fist Damn them.....  
  
A/N: This is my first ever Final Fantasy VIII fan fiction. I absolutely live for the game, and Rinoa is my favorite video game character of all time (Next to Lulu). So I figured.....why not eh? I am planning for this story to turn out being pretty long, it is reflecting on what might have been Rinoa's life, starting early on, pre-birth even! Thumbs up Later on I hope to maybe throw in a little Squall x Rinoa when it gets there. Let me know what you guys think! And....here we go.  
  
Standing in front of the full length mirror, Julia twirled once, admiring her long black gown. 'I hope he is here...'She thought hopefully as she ran a hand through her free flowing black hair. Her attention slowly slid to a few music sheets, sitting perfectly on the hotel's dresser. Tonight she was more nervous about her upcoming performance than she ever had been in her whole life. Sure, she had played for many crowds, varying in high numbers, but tonight would be different. Tonight she was going to sing. She had named the song 'Eyes on me' inspired by a man who she had always been watching from her place on the stage as she played. He came there often, just for her, and she was beyond flattered. She really wanted him to be there for her new debut, and she had even called him to her room once, just to ask him if he would be there. He promised, and it gave her even more confidence.  
  
Sneaking down the steps, heading into the lounge, she peered through a slightly transparent curtain, watching to see if her inspiration had arrived. Not seeing him, she turned to look at the neon clock that hung above the bar. '7:30. He still has about a half an hour....He'll be here.' She reassured herself before heading back to her room to put on the finishing touches to her make-up.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen...Julia Heartilly." The announcer voice spoke softly into the microphone, before setting it on a stand on the magnificent black grand piano. The lights dimmed slightly as Julia descended the steps again, trying to hide her look of disappointment when she saw that he wasn't there. Moving gracefully to the piano, her black dress flared out slightly. Tucking her dress down before she was seated, she spoke into the microphone. "Hello everyone, and thank you for coming. Tonight is a special night for me. I have written a new song, in which I have written lyrics to. I wrote this song for someone who inspired me to reach for my dreams, someone out there in the audience tonight." She paused, letting everyone look around, seeing if they could guess who it was. She had to lie, she wasn't about to admit that she had been stood up.  
  
"Anyways, this song is entitled, "Eyes on Me" I hope you enjoy it" She took a deep breath, as her fingers began sliding gracefully over the cold keys, playing the intro.  
  
"Whenever sang my songs On the stage, on my own Whenever said my words Wishing they would be heard I saw you smiling at me Was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner Of this tiny little bar"  
  
A man in the back of the lounge turned his attention to the beautiful woman on the small stage. "And then someone shot at him, I couldn't just let a fellow soldier die, so I jumped in.." He blocked out the obnoxious talk of his men, turning his whole body to face the woman at the piano, his various medals clanking together as he moved.  
  
"My last night here for you Same old songs, just once more My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no I kind of liked it your way How you shyly placed your eyes on me Did you ever know That I had mine on you?"  
  
"Beautiful..." He said aloud, annoyed by an uproar of laughter coming from his men, which made Julia turn her attention to his table. He felt terrible, his men had almost ruined her song. After she looked away, preparing to sing the next line, he turned back to his men, hissing under his breath. "Give the lady some god damn respect for hyne's sake!" The men shut up instantly, sitting up straight, each giving a small salute. 'Yes...sir.." The whispered, which he found almost comical as he smirked and turned back to give Julia his full attention.  
  
"Darling, so there you are With that look on your face As if you're never hurt As if you're never down Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer"  
  
Julia finished up her song, and as she struck the last key, she almost panicked. Now was what she anxiously awaited. Would people like her song? Would they hate it? Possibly undecided? Hiding her emotions behind a kind smile, she stood and bowed, the crowed clapping and whistling, more then they ever have. 'They liked it....' She thought, her hopes dropping, still not seeing the one who she wrote the song for. 'But he isn't here...' Walking gracefully towards the steps, her eyes widened as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought that it was him. 'Laguna!' her mind screamed as she turned, only to take a step back. "Hello, my name is Caraway, your song was very beautiful." Julia blushed and nodded. "Thank you Mr. Caraway, my name is Julia Heartilly." "Well, Ms. Heartilly, I must say that the man you wrote that song for, is quite the lucky man. But why is he not at your side? You did say that he was here right?" Julia frowned, not liking this man, especially how snobby he was being. "I'm sorry, but that is none of your business sir." Turning, she stormed off up the stairs to her room.  
  
Plopping down on her bed she sighed, wondering if Laguna was ok. He didn't seem to her, the type that would break a promise. Turning onto her stomach, she buried her head in her pillow, angry with the nerve of that Caraway guy. As much as she loathed that man, she had a feeling that she would be seeing him again, and maybe she would get lucky and he would know if Laguna was safe. "Yes he was in a military uniform..maybe he does know Laguna, or even his whereabouts." She spoke to herself, sitting up and brushing a hand through her shoulder length brown locks. "Laguna...please be safe.." She whispered to the moon as she slowly approached the window.  
  
A knock on the door snapped Julia out of her thoughts. "Ms. Heartilly?" Came a muffled voice from the other side. "Yes?" Julia called back, walking quickly to the door, opening it slightly, only too see the kind woman that worked at the front desk. The petite woman with black hair handed her a bouquet of roses. "These were just delivered for you Ma'am." Julia's eyes lit up. 'He couldn't make it, so he sent flowers. Laguna is such a sweet man..' "Thank you." Julia bowed her head slightly and took the flowers, closing the door by pressing her left hip against it, until it latched.  
  
She smiled as she realized that her heart was pounding like that of a school girl's,  
who had just been asked out by her crush of many years. She set the bouquet down  
gently, taking the card from it's plastic holder. "Julia" Was printed neatly on the starch  
white envelope, and she wasted no time in tearing it open, reading the small card with  
mild dissapointment. "Please forgive me for being rude this evening. As an apology I  
sent these flowers, and I would like to ask you to join me for dinner tommorow night at  
five. In respect, Brian Caraway." She shook her head. "He never gives up does he?"  
With a sigh she layed back on her bed, deciding that she would meet him for dinner,  
maybe then she could squeeze out some information about Laguna.  
  
A/N: Sorry about Caraway's first name...I am pretty sure it never says his first name in  
the game. I had planned to make this part longer, but I got lazy. Gomen sweatdrops  
Please tell me if u want me to continue. 


End file.
